


Unexpected Bondings (tentative)

by MiaGarrett



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaGarrett/pseuds/MiaGarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has the name of their soulmate on the palm of their hand. Even Torchwood employees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Bondings (tentative)

**Author's Note:**

> The premise is this...Everyone has a soul mate. The name of your soul mate starts to show up at the onset of puberty and is located on palm of hand. It start off a faint red/pinkish color which slowly turns a deeper red during puberty. Turns black once the soulmates meet. Fades to gray if one of them dies before bonding (Katie and Owen). The name shown is also their mates “true” name, not names you take or give your self.
> 
> The final bonding links the soulmates. If one dies, most soulmate's also die; very few live. So what happens when one of the soulmates is immortal?

Gwen Cooper-Williams was a curious creature by nature. She knew this, Rhys her husband knew this, her friends knew this, and now her co-workers were just learning this. If she wanted to learn something, nothing stopped her from finding the answers. One of the most private things in society was the soulmates name of a person. However, she knew that Tosh’s soulmate's name was “Finley”. The name was in red, letting everyone know that she hadn’t met him yet. 

Owen had “Kate” on his palm. It had faded from black to gray. She looks at him and tries to imagine her Rhys’ name faded to that color. It’s something she doesn’t want to ever see and can’t see herself living through such an event like Owen did. One out of a thousand soulmate pairings outlived the other but the one who remained didn’t live a fulfilling life.

It was her other two co-workers that she didn’t know about. No matter how much she hinted, snooped, or even asked them, no one would mention it. Ianto wore a glove so she couldn’t catch a glimpse and Jack had gotten very adept at hiding his palm over the years. He would even sometimes wear a glove.

She’s been at Torchwood for almost a year now and her attempts to find out haven't worked yet. But there were fantastic, heart-breaking cases to solve and people to help. The travellers from the 1950's, Suzie coming back from the dead, Tosh and Jack had just returned from the past. Then she and Jack left to face Abaddon the Destroyer.

She finally had her answer as she kneeled by Jack’s body.

‘Ianto’

**Author's Note:**

> This can stand alone as it. However, I am working on another piece about Jack and Ianto.


End file.
